Arkadia College
by Nayas-Wankys
Summary: college!AU "Oooooh-wee who is she?" raising her eyebrows in amusement and scanning the said girl that Clarke was eying up. "I have no idea."
1. Chapter 1

Getting wasted the night before your first day of college wasn't Octavia's brightest idea, to date. But Octavia has been her friend since the 6th grade and she always managed to provide a convincing argument, tonight's being; 'You haven't left this dorm since we moved in and fuckface Finn broke your half homo heart.', which she wasn't entirely wrong about but Clarke saw nothing wrong with studying before the semester started, which was tomorrow.

The thought of waking up at the ass crack of dawn with the exact taste of ass in her mouth before a class at 8am wasn't Clarke's idea of a good time but she had been itching to go out and enjoy herself ever since Finn fucked her over.

Ah yes, Finn Collins, the supposed 'bad boy' with a soft side had broken Clarke's heart.

2 months ago.

Catching your boyfriend macking on some chick at a party wasn't the best sight for Clarke, and neither was Finn's disgusting attempt at groveling, claiming that, 'she came onto me I swear.' and the smell of whiskey from his breath. Clarke knew what was good for her and dumped him right there on the spot and then proceeded to cry in Octavia's arms for a solid two weeks afterwards.

Octavia picked Clarke up off the floor countless times and she herself been single for so long that she'd almost forgot what a relationship was, Clarke's breakup with Finn didn't exactly push Octavia onto the dating scene, which Clarke feels guilty for. They managed to move into their dorms a few weeks before term started because Arkadia College was all about 'getting to know your surroundings', even offering hobbies like gardening or meditation, which Clarke thought she might need but she saw the yoga teacher pop a few pills before class so she might pass.

It was a Sunday night and the famous Bellamy Blake was throwing yet another frat party, how he got into a frat before the term even started Clarke will never know. This was the 7th party that he had hosted in the past 3 weeks and Clarke didn't know how everyone that attended every single one of them was still alive.

The Blake siblings were known for being party animals all through high school and throwing the best parties that people talked about for months after, Clarke met Bellamy the same year she met Octavia and they instantly hit it off. Everyone thought the were dating throughout high school when in reality Bellamy had become her brother and Octavia her sister, the three had formed a strong bond that intensified when her father, Jake Griffin, died in a construction accident when she was 17.

"Clarke come on, it's already 7:30 and Bellamy's party has been going for a solid 2 minutes." Octavia whined, shoving her phone in Clarke's face which displayed various snapchats from people she's never met and their drunken times.

"O I have an 8am class tomorrow morning, can't you see this is a bad idea?" groaning and throwing an arm over her eyes Clarke sinked further into her couch, well technically it was Octavia who found it on the side of the road but those details are miniscule at the moment. The animalistic noise that left Octavia's mouth made Clarke smirk.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Octavia threw her keys at Clarke, "You're just doing this to piss me off. Now you're the designated driver, so no more drinking for you sugar tits", she smiled, checking her phone for the updated snapchat stories and all the fun she was missing out on. Clarke laid there, arm still over her eyes, keys now in hand and sighed before giving in.

"Fiiine let's go," she was squashed by Octavia jumping onto the couch in excitement, "but why do we need the car?" she wheezed from under Octavia's weight, "Bellamy's frat is literally across the street, like literally you walk out of our building and it's right in front of you." she paused, "across the street."

Looking as if Clarke had grown another head, Octavia simply supplied, "I don't want to get sweaty on the walk there AND you know how I get when I'm drunk." Clarke nodded at that and attempted to push Octavia off her before she paused.

"Wait," her eyes widened, "why would YOU have the keys if you were going to be drinking?" Octavia simply shrugged before rising to her feet quickly. "Best get ready Clarkey Poo! Who knows, maybe you'll pick up a hot chick this time!" she winked. Clarke raised to her feet quickly and continued her interrogation, ignoring the jab Octavia had made.

"You were going to make me the driver irregardless because you knew that I wouldn't leave you hang out to dry so..." pausing for dramatic effect, "I had no choice in going to this frat party did I?" pointing an accusatory finger at Octavia and glaring.

"Well when you put it that way, it does sound like it's against your will." Clarke let out a laugh, "You're a piece of work O." smiling and shaking her head she walked into her bedroom and proceeded to change in record time. She did a once over in the mirror her reflection was staring back at her, wearing a white shirt that had Hooter's printed across her tits, blue jeans, her father's watch and a pair of boots, Clarke deemed her outfit suitable for the function that was Bellamy's frat parties. Nodding to herself once she came out of her room and heard Octavia shout before opening the door.

"Yeah BUT you love me you raging homo."

"Hey! Half homo." Clarke shouted after her with a mock glare which Octavia let out a loud squark at. "SURE you are honey." and proceeded to laugh all the way down the hall. "I'm going to kill that girl one day." Clarke muttered to herself before pocketing her phone and picking up the discarded keys and locking the door behind her.

* * *

They arrived at Bellamy's party at 7:37 and half the college campus seemed to be there, Clarke knew literally none of the people and pushed her way through the crowd at the front door, Octavia in tow. When they finally reached the kitchen Octavia broke away from Clarke's grip to raid the fridge of all the good beer before anyone else could get their hands on it.

Clarke pocketed her keys and made an attempt to look like she belonged there, Bellamy had invited her to every one of his parties but she politely declined each invite, too heartbroken to be hit on by drunken 20 something year olds. Speak of the devil the man himself stumbled into the kitchen, his shirt askew and a boyish smile plastered across his face, upon seeing Clarke his eyes lit up like a kid on christmas.

"PRINCESS!" running over and picking Clarke up as if she weighed nothing, Bellamy jumped up and down singing, "for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a good fellow!" by the third line half the party had decided to join in, living a bright tinge of red upon Clarke's face. Bellamy continued singing horribly out of tune but Clarke couldn't seem to hear him properly as she locked eyes with a stranger.

Okay, scratch that, a completely hot stranger. Losing what little breath she had, thanks to Bellamy's tight grip, Clarke couldn't take her eyes off of the mysterious girl who was smirking whilst sipping what she presumed was beer from her red solo cup. Octavia finally convinced Bellamy to drop Clarke which broke her out of her staring contest.

"I'm so glad you're here Princess, it's been so long since I've seen you in the social scene!" his breath reeked of cheap beer and chips but Clarke could see that mischievous twinkle in his eyes, Bellamy Blake was here to make some trouble tonight.

"What're you planning Bell?" she asked amusedly to which he replied with a typical Blake sibling shrug and ducked out of the kitchen in a blink of an eye. Octavia watched her brother go before turning to Clarke and handing her a cold beer, "You're lucky you're getting anything considering you're the designated driver." Clarke rolled her eyes before screwing the top off of her beer and taking a chug, "O, you and I both know that we'll end up leaving the car here and picking it up in like 2 weeks."

Octavia laughed at that, "Just like the ole days huh?" Clarke nodded in agreement before taking another swig of her beer, only to practically spit it onto Octavia when she saw the mysterious girl from before.

"Woah learn to handle your liquor Griffin," wiping spit from her face and following Clarke's line of sight. "Oooooh-wee who is she?" raising her eyebrows in amusement and scanning the said girl that Clarke was eying up.

"I have no idea." gulping when the girl made eye contact with her once again Clarke offered a small smile which felt more like a grimace but the girl turned away before she could see it. "You're so off your game princess." Octavia chuckled before grabbing Clarke's beer and taking a swig, "Ahh that hits the spot, it kills the dread of college for a solid minute." breaking eye contact with the back of the hot girl's head, which was very nice and was coated with long dark brown hair that held intricate braids, Clarke laughed at Octavia before taking the beer back and leaning against a counter.

"You know that I didn't force you to come to college, you could have pretended that you were going on a year break to your parents and in reality stayed at home crying over the men you can't be with." chuckling at Octavia's glare and sipping her beer she supplied with, "Hey at least you're not doing Pre-Med! Think about the positives!" rolling her eyes at Clarke's faux positivity Octavia turned away to open the fridge and grab herself a beer of her own.

"Yeah well I'm not an idiot like you Clarke Griffin," unscrewing the top off and taking a healthy swig she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "I don't even know if I want to do physical studies, like DO I want to be a trainer or gym teacher? DO I really?" both the girls sipped at their beers in thought before Bellamy stumbled back into the kitchen.

"Guys come on! You've been here like 10 years already so let's get this party OFFICIALLY STARTED!" cheering out the last part of his sentence, the rest of the party cheered in agreement with Bellamy before the music was blasted louder and everyone intensified their drunk dancing.

Sharing a smile with Octavia the two girls proceeded into the living area and danced with beers in hand, they were having a good time until someone knocked into Clarke and made her spill her beer onto her Hooter's shirt. Her favourite shirt. Turning around with venom in her mouth ready to strike Clarke locked eyes with yet another one of her best friends.

Raven fucking Reyes.

"AYE BLONDIE!" practically jumping into Clarke's arms and screaming her declaration of love into Clarke's ears, Raven was known for this kind of behavior, drunk or sober. Octavia made quick work of grabbing Clarke's beer before she dropped it at the sheer weight of Raven in her arms. Letting her face split into a wide grin Clarke hugged Raven back before placing her two feet onto the floor.

"Someone's already had a drink or two I'm presuming." Clarke joked before ruffling Raven's hair and earning a pout from the girl in the process. "You know it space lady, I'm going to drown all my sorrows tonight so I can focus on all the work I'm totally going to be doing tomorrow!" the enthusiasm was real unlike Raven's words but Clarke couldn't help but agree with the girl.

Raven had decided to go Arkadia College as soon as she found out all her friends were going, on top of the fact they had a kick ass mechanics course. Raven was known amongst Clarke's friends to repair practically anything, her Dad was a mechanic who worked in the car shop across from the school that Clarke attended, growing up with a mechanical father was bound to make a mechanical daughter.

Raven Reyes met Clarke and the Blake siblings in junior year, her mother moved out to teach at the high school, Spanish teacher to be exact. There was a period where her and Bellamy had a thing that no one knew about and was only revealed senior year, the both of them remained best friends that occasionally ended up in bed together. Raven and Octavia had become created the ultimate bromance, always ganging up on Clarke when it came to snowball fights or beer pong competitions, Clarke didn't mind half the time because she knew how to hold her own and always ended up beating the two, with the aid of Monty or Jasper.

"Have you seen Monty and Jasper yet?" she shouted over the music, she hadn't seen the duo ever since they moved into their dorms, she couldn't help but admit that she missed the two and their pranks they constantly pulled on the group. "Yeah they're out the back playing beer pong and they're kicking Miller and Lincoln's asses!" laughing at herself Raven grabbed Clarke's hand who proceeded to quickly grab Octavia's free hand that wasn't holding the beers and drag her along with them.

There were various couches and bean bags scattered outside, some people surrounded a bonfire pit and were throwing random objects in before cheering every time they got a reaction, there was a table tennis set up which Jasper, Monty, Miller and who Clarke guessed was Lincoln were playing on, a massive crowd surrounding them. They were always known for attracting crowds at parties Clarke thought to herself before letting go of her friend's hands and walking towards the table.

"Aye Griffin's in the hizz-ouse!" Jasper greeted Clarke with one armed hug before throwing the table tennis ball and landing it into Lincoln and Miller's cups. "Oh come on bullshit you got that in without cheating!" Miller complained before Lincoln removed the ball and chugged the cup's contents, grimacing as he did.

"I never cheat! You just don't understand the basic laws of physics and such!" Jasper protested, removing his arm from around Clarke's shoulders and high-fiving Monty who in turn reached out to hug Clarke as well. "Good to see you again Clarke." Monty whispered with a smile and Clarke thanked him, like Octavia, Monty had helped her through the tough part of her breakup. Breaking away from Clarke he watched as Miller attempted to throw the ball into one of his cups, only to laugh as he missed miserably.

"Miller you might as well give up because no one has ever defeated Jasper and Monty at this." Octavia laughed from Clarke's side, Raven hanging off her arm. "Oh just you wait Blake, my boy Lincoln will win this game for me." smacking said man in the chest Miller laughed, "This is Lincoln by the way guys, he's doing..." stroking his stubble he clicked his fingers in the eureka pose before continuing, "physical studies! Like my girl Octavia over here."

Octavia seemed to have lost her voice, staring at Lincoln with wide eyes so Clarke stepped in. "Nice to meet you Lincoln," giving the man a small wave before nudging Octavia on the shoulder, "Oh! Yeah n-nice to meet you." Octavia managed to get out causing Raven to laugh before saying her greeting, "She doesn't normally form sentences around hot guys, honey." Octavia glared at Raven, a blush covering her cheeks.

Lincoln laughed at Raven's bluntness, "No worries, I can't normally form sentences around pretty girls." winking at Octavia before catching the ball that Monty threw before it went into his cup. "Hey! That's cheating you can't do that!" Monty protested throwing his hands up in the air like a crazed football fan. Clarke watched the eye contact between Lincoln and Octavia and made quick movement to grab Raven off her arm.

"Want to try?" holding his palm out open with the ball in it towards Octavia who took a moment before nodding furiously and joining Lincoln by his side. Raven leaned into Clarke's ear and whispered, "What's to bet they'll be fucking by the end of the week?" Clarke chuckled before whispering back, "I bet the end of the night grease monkey."

Raven held out her palm, swaying in Clarke's arms in doing so, "I bet you ten tacos Griffin." laughing at Raven's source of payments Clarke shook her unsteady hand and returned her attention back to the game. Octavia had managed to sink the ball into the cup which earned a cheer from the crowd. "Thank you thank you, I'm here all night." bowing her head to the crowd and high-fiving Lincoln and Miller.

"Come on that doesn't count! She's not even on your team!" Jasper protested yet again, taking this new addition to the other team seriously. "Well technically she is." Miller stepped away from Octavia's side and offered her a quick wink before joining Raven and Clarke on the sidelines. Monty and Jasper groaned in annoyance before finally accepting the change in teammates. Clarke couldn't help but shake her head in amusement at the pair, they had always taken their beer pong seriously, ever since high school where they were crowned the 'Official Kings of Pong' the two have kept their undefeated streak until this day.

It must be something with the laws of nature or physics or chemistry, Clarke was never quite sure but they had mysterious ways of perfecting their technique.

"I'm off to find Bell, he's gotta see this!" Raven announced before slipping off Clarke and stumbling out of the crowd and back into the house. Clarke checked the time on her watch, 8:10, holy shit she thought. Time really does fly when you're having fun. Eying her drink that Octavia had placed on the beer pong table she swiped it before taking another swig of her beer.

Maybe she could let loose and enjoy this 'last night of freedom', as Octavia and Raven had deemed it, surely she won't regret it tomorrow morning. Raven returned with Bellamy who had arrived with a few shots in hand, one of which he handed to Clarke before winking at her and downing it. Clarke shrugged and thought, why not? Downing the shot, which fucking burned her throat, Clarke continued to watch the game, cheering when Jasper scored yet anther cup.

"5 tacos that the Kings will take out these weaklings." Raven said to Clarke, outstretching her hand yet again. "I bet your ass 10 tacos that they'll take them out in the next 5 minutes." Clarke challenged with a smirk, Bellamy gasped from in-between them, watching the bet play out. "Nah nah more like 10 minutes and you're on sweet cheeks." Raven shook her hand yet again and smiled to herself, already claiming her tacos.

"Wait so what happens if Clarke wins?" Miller questioned from Raven's side, obviously watching the bet go down. "If Clarke's right then Raven owes her..." pausing to count on his fingers, "10 tacos because she accepted Clarke's challenge of 10 tacos but added more time!" proud of himself for working it out, Bellamy high-fived himself, causing the group to laugh.

"Yeah I think that's how it works, I mean I'm too drunk to really know the rules." Raven slurred with a smile before taking Clarke's beer and taking a swig from it. "Sounds like a pretty hefty bet, 10 tacos is a lot." Miller commented with a smile and shake of his head.

"You bet your ass it is baby!" Raven agreed at the top of her lungs which caused Monty to throw his ball a little off centre and miss the cup he was aiming for. "Nooooo!" he shouted before running his hands through his hair and turning to Jasper to whisper what appeared to be team tactics into his ear. Clarke looked over at Lincoln and Octavia who seemed to have taking a liking to each other, smiling and laughing and- Did Octavia just place her hand on Lincoln's shoulder?

Clarke smirked to herself, she was so going to win her first bet with Raven. Scanning her eyes around the back yard Clarke felt a sense of giddiness go through her, she was finally at a party and she hadn't thought about Finn or college and she was having genuine fun with her friends. Smiling and directing her eyes back to the game she scanned over something which made her stop in her tracks.

Mysterious hot chick was back and she was staring directly at Clarke. Like directly. Into Clarke's soul. Feeling all the air rush out of her lungs Clarke couldn't help but look away, a blush warming her cheeks. Taking a quick breath and looking back she saw that the girl was still maintaining eye contact but now leaning over to someone next to her. A really hot someone who was next to her, like seriously can cheekbones even be that naturally intense?

Cheekbone girl laughed at something hot girl said before also looking at Clarke. Clarke didn't know whether to run or continue the eye contest but one thing's for sure, hot girl was fucking hot. Deciding to finally break eye contact she redirected her attention back to the game which hadn't moved from the last point considering Lincoln and Octavia were flirting and Jasper and Monty were discussing team tactics.

Miller seemed to have left for a moment when Clarke wasn't paying attention because he returned with a shot of something that smelt like nail polish remover. Vodka. Well fuck, Clarke thought, might as well go out with a bang. She accepted Miller's shot and downed it, almost gagging on its contents but enjoyed the warm burn that settled within her chest. Miller offered her a smile and she smiled in return, yeah, she definitely wasn't going to regret this tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke woke up before her alarm Monday morning due to the fact that her body was flooded with extreme nausea. Eyes snapping open and tossing her legs over the bed Clarke ran to the bathroom, knocking her knee into the couch on the way there, this didn't stop her chase before the bile reached her mouth. Just as she knelt down over the toilet seat what felt like her internal organs came out of her mouth, she sat there heaving until she was sure it was all out of her system.

Her abs ached from the strain and her throat burned but she felt 100 times better than she did two seconds ago. Ripping some toilet paper off the roll she wiped her mouth and sat down against the wall and breathed deeply, the cool tile seeped through her shirt and cooled her down. Wait did she change before she went to bed? Looking down at her chest she saw the word 'Hooters' printed across her tits, yep definitely wearing last nights clothes minus the shoes. What the fuck happened last night?

Squinting her eyes and looking out the small window that was on the right of the sink Clarke could see that was it was just before dawn. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the peace and quiet for a few minutes.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew the bathroom light was on and Octavia was shouting at the top of her lungs, "RISE AND SHINE MISS FAITH DECLINE!" groaning and shielding her eyes from the light Clarke raised an eyebrow and glared at Octavia. "Why must you do this to me?" she sighed before grabbing the towel rack and lifting herself up, Octavia watching on with amusement.

"Thanks so much for your help." she said dryly before stumbling over to the sink and splashing cool water on her face. Fuck her head was pounding. She opened the medicine cabinet that was disguised as a mirror, careful to avoid her reflection, Clarke squinted at the labels on the various bottles before she hit the jackpot. Aspirin. Flipping the cap and grabbing two pills she quickly downed them with some water from the tap.

"You really hit it hard last night princess." Octavia laughed before gently moving Clarke out of the way so she could style herself for the day. "Your phone is dead by the way so I put it on charge for you sweet cheeks.

"What happened last night?" Clarke asked frowning at the headache that wasn't going away, she looked at the bottle on the sink, maybe I should take more?

Ignoring Clarke's question Octavia scolded her instead.

"No you shouldn't take anymore, you're a med student and you don't even know that." Octavia tsked before putting the bottle back inside the medicine cabinet and started brushing her teeth. "Have you already had breakfast?" nodding at Clarke's question she pointed at the watch on her Clarke's wrist. Clarke looked at the time and HOLY SHIT. She was going to be so fucking late. Stripping out of her outfit from last night, real classy Griffin, and turning the taps in the showers she proceeded to wash herself in the quickest time possible.

Spitting out the toothpaste Octavia reassured her, "Dude calm down it's not that late." Clarke glared at her through the steam, "It's seven fucking thirty O. I was meant to be up like an hour and a half ago!" Octavia raised her hands in defense dropping the subject.

Clarke exited the shower, grabbed her towel and ran, stubbing her pinky toe on the way back to her room. "Son of a dick nugget bitch!" hopping the rest of the way to her room she proceeded to search her draws for anything mildly appropriate for an 8am lecture about Human Anatomy. That was what it was right? Anatomy? She tried the word in her mouth, it didn't taste right, maybe it was the taste of vodka and chips from last night or maybe it was the fact that her head was still pounding but Clarke had no idea what she was doing.

"O!" popping her head outside the door of the bathroom she shouted back. "What?!" hopping into a pair of black jeans and hurriedly searching for socks, "What is this 8am class about?!" blowing her still wet hair from her face Clarke searched frantically for a bra. Why the fuck does her room have to be such a mess?

"Ah fuck knows princess, you have it with Jasper is all I know, text him and find out!" Octavia shouted before popping back into the bathroom and applying her makeup. Clarke did a quick time check, 7:39, shit. Looking for her shoes that she had kicked off haphazardly during the night and tugging them on roughly Clarke searched for her phone.

"O where's my phone?!"

"I told you asshole! It's on charge in my room"

Rolling her eyes at her friend's hostility she shouted back, "You're a butt!" Octavia grumbled in response and Clarke rushed into her room and noticed how immaculately kept it was, everything was organized. Chicks man, she thought to herself before spotting her phone on the bedside table and rushed over to it. Considering it had a bit of juice in it she had a dozen or so notifications, Facebook, Instagram, snapchat and a few texts from Raven and Bellamy. She quickly unlocked her phone and went straight to the messages and sent one to Jasper.

 **Clarke 'Big Tits' Griffin** **[7:42am]: yo Jasper where the fuck is our 8am lecture fuckery thing and what is it for?**

Shoving the phone into her pocket she side stepped Octavia who was leaving and quickly went about brushing her teeth. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and quickly fished it out, all the while still brushing her teeth, Jasper had responded.

 **J-Man [7:42am]: it's in the Skikru wing, like right next to the massive clock thing and yeah princess it's anatomy or like introduction into the course or something idek.**

 **Clarke 'Big Tits' Griffin** **[7:43am]: thank you so much you're a god! 3 3**

 **J-Man [7:43am]: i'd hurry your ass now before you don't get to sit next to me ;)**

Clarke let out a smile before finishing up her teeth and looking at the damage the wet had done to her hair. She considered leaving it be and chucking on a hat before Octavia popped her head back into the bathroom. "Don't you fucking think about looking like a wet rat on the first day Clarke, exams haven't even started yet!" Clarke growled at her before grabbing her hairbrush off the counter and wrestling the knots in her hair.

She heard Octavia opening the door and quickly shouted out, "DID YOU SLEEP WITH LINCOLN?!" finishing up on her hair Clarke decided to forego the makeup today with the simple excuse that she didn't have the time, she walked out of the bathroom to see Octavia standing by the door holding it open, a smirk plastered across her face.

"Let's just say there wasn't much sleeping involved." she boasted which led to Clarke fist bumping herself and shouting, "I GET 10 FUCKING TACOS!" Octavia stared at her confused before bursting out laughing. "Fucking Raven Reyes at it again with the taco bets, what did she bet?"

"She bet you'd be fucking by the end of the week." letting out another squark of laughter Octavia covered her mouth before saying, "A week?! She really was drunk if she didn't know about my insane skills." she then proceeded to make a whipping sound and flicking her wrist, Clarke replied, "No one has heard about your skills for at least 6 months O." she jabbed jokingly before going into her room and picking up her shoulder bag with the essentials for today, thank you past Clarke for being organized.

"Hey it was just a dry spell! It's over now!" Clarke laughed before flicking the side of Octavia's head on the way out. "I expect details!" she shouted before power walking down the hall.

"Don't worry, you'll get them!" Octavia called out after her before shutting the door behind her and following Clarke down the hall.

"Why're you up so early? You don't have a lecture for hours yet?"

"I have a workout session, gotta keep the goodies good looking for the boys."

"For one boy more like it." Clarke winked which earnt a slap on the shoulder from Octavia, "One night stands don't mean anything!" she protested to which Clarke rolled her eyes, "One night stand my ass, you got it bad." Octavia pushed off her by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Whatever loser." she teased before waving and heading off in the opposite of Clarke.

* * *

When Clarke had successfully made her way to the Skikru wing of the hall she was close to being late. Like insanely close, she slipped into the class and walked with stealth she didn't know existed and quickly scanned the room to see Jasper giving her a small wave and gesturing to the seat next to him, he was closet to the aisle making it easy for Clarke to walk the small steps up to him.

Sliding into the seat next to him Clarke finally let out a breath, crisis averted nice job Griffin.

The professor was writing on the blackboard and Clarke quickly turned to Jasper to find out the latest gossip. "So what the fuck happened last night?" Jasper let out a giggle before turning in his seat to face Clarke fully.

"You really don't remember?" Clarke shook her head and saw the smile that broke out onto his face. Uh oh, this can't be good. "Well you got really fucking wasted and kept talking about this chick who had a strong jawline that looked like the best seat in the house. Me and Monty beat Lincoln and Octavia at beer pong and then Bellamy ended up turning the party into a fucking foam party!" even though he was whispering, Clarke could tell how excited he was at the prospect of the foam.

"Did I really talk about a girl with a great jawline to sit on?" she groaned before dumping her head into her hands. Jasper chuckled before rubbing her back reassuringly, "Don't worry Clarke, I'm sure she doesn't remember your little encounter." he said inconspicuously which caused Clarke to whip her head up and glare.

"What encounter?!" she whispered viciously causing Jasper to raise his hands in defense, "Hey it was all you princess! I'm just the one who caught it on tape." her eyes widened at that and she begged, "Please tell me you didn't show anyone." Jasper's eye twitched when he answered, "Of course not." Clarke glared at him and opened her mouth to interrogate him further but the man down the front decided to choose this time to speak.

"Good morning students, thank you all for coming, today is a lecture about the course of Human Anatomy, all of you I'm presuming are pre-med students otherwise I have no idea how you got here, nonetheless myself and Professor Pike will be doing many of the classes that are involved with the medical degree course. This is just a small part of the puzzle." Clarke squinted at the name on the blackboard, Professor Kane, shrugging and looking around the room Clarke noticed that she wasn't the only one who appeared to have arrived in a rush. Half the kids were already leaning on their hands falling asleep and a majority were already drooling as they rested their heads on the desks.

Everyone must have been at Bellamy's party last night, Clarke thought to herself, before scanning over the rest of the room and locking eyes with a familiar person. No fucking way. Wide eyes stared at neutral ones and Clarke found herself in yet another staring contest with this stranger. Who is she? Clarke thought to herself, she broke eye contact to look the girl over.

She was slouched against the chair with her arm thrown over the back, she held what seemed to be a face that read; 'I know something you don't' and Clarke didn't know whether to be intimidated or not. She saw that the girl had her hair up in a ponytail today with a few braids on the sides and that her skin was perfectly tanned and that she did in fact have a jawline to sit on. Pouty lips in a permanent smirk Clarke felt drawn in by them, she just couldn't take her eyes off of them, she pondered if maybe she was still a little drunk from the night before.

She could hear professor Kane in the background but she felt as if she was underwater, every sound muffled except her own heartbeat and the tapping of the pen against paper of the mysterious hot girl. She looked at her outfit, black jeans, black converse and a black tank top that showed off a tattoo on the arm that was carelessly thrown over the back of the chair. Clarke then honed in on it, her fingers itching to caress the ink, to find out the meaning behind it, from a distance it looked tribal and intricate and intrigued Clarke, she ached to draw it.

She ran her eyes up the arm and then the neck of the mystery girl to find herself locked in her eyes yet again, hot girl had an eyebrow raised and then tilted her head as if to ask the question; 'Like what you see?' Clarke already felt her head moving in for a nod but quickly stopped herself short. She must look like a complete idiot, which isn't a first for her, if what Jasper said about last night is true.

She quickly directed her attention back to professor Kane who was still talking and she really tried in all honesty to focus and listen to what he was saying, it was going to be part of her education, she knew that but she couldn't help but feel like the hazel-green eyes were burning two holes in the side of her skull.

Clarke really had a bad habit of falling asleep without knowing it because she closes her eyes for what felt like a second and turned out to be the whole class, she was woken abruptly by Jasper nudging her and the chatter of the classroom.

"Last night really fucked you up didn't it?" he laughed before picking up his books and raising from his seat, Clarke's eyes half lidded as she looked around the room at everyone leaving. "I don't even remember what fucked me up last night." voice hoarse from her unexpected nap Clarke picked up her shoulder bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Her and Jasper walked down the small steps, well Jasper walked and Clarke stumbled, wiping sleep from her eyes. When they reached the floor Jasper turned to say something but Clarke crashing into someone stopped him dead. Clarke shoulder bag slipped off it's designated place and spilled its contents on the floor like Clarke did into the toilet this morning and she seemed to have went down with it.

Landing hard on her ass, Clarke was ready to give the person a piece of her mind because goddamn her morning just wasn't working out so well, but then she made eye contact with the very person that knocked her over.

Of course.

Of fucking course.

Fucking hot stranger girl.

"Fuck I'm so sorry gorgeous, are you alright?" the brunette outstretched her hand to Clarke and Clarke felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Who even cares that she probably broke her ass, the hottest girl alive was offering her hand to her. Frowning and looking over at Jasper the hot girl continued, "Is she okay? She didn't get a concussion did she?" genuine concern laced with a hint of humour tinted the girl's voice and Clarke felt herself snap back to reality.

"N-no I'm fine thank you really." scrambling to her feet without accepting the girl's hand, in fear that she might never let go, she bent down to retrieve her books only to have mysterious hottie meet her down there, already shoving the books into her bag.

"I'm so sorry, I was texting and not looking where I was going." the girl apologised again before raising to her feet, Clarke mirroring her actions. "How're you feeling? Last night you seemed like you were having a good time." her voice just sounded like sex, raspy and soft but sexy and amazingly sexy and oh god was Clarke broken? The furrowed brow reappeared on the girl's face and Clarke shook her head realising she hadn't even answered the question. Seriously get a hold of yourself Griffin.

"Um yeah sorry about last night I don't remember anything and I'm s-still half asleep ya know." she joked nervously before retrieving the shoulder bag from the girl's hand and quickly throwing it back over her shoulder. She looked over at Jasper who seemed to be enjoying the free show he was getting and decided now was the time to get the fuck out of here. "Sorry again and have a nice day!" she rushed out before grabbing Jasper's arm and dragging him out of the classroom, his laughter could be heard throughout the whole wing.

"God I can't wait to tell the gang about this." he giggled before reaching into his pocket and unlocking his phone and typing out what looked like a humiliating message about her to a- FUCKING GROUP CHAT. Swiftly reaching out and grabbing the phone Clarke tsked, "I do not promote bullying Jasper I'm sorry to say but I'm going to have confiscate this." she pocketed the phone and felt quite proud of herself before Jasper interrupted her basking with; "I do have a laptop ya know plus the fact we are walking right to them right now."

Clarke flashed him a deathly glare and looked in front of her and sure enough there they all were, the fucking band of merry men. Skikru wing is separated from the Trikru wing by a small area of grass that has a water fountain smack bang in the middle. Clarke nicknamed it the "Ghostface Fountain" because it looked exactly like the fountain everyone hung out at in the famous Scream movie.

Clenching her jaw and taking a deep breath Clarke walked on neutrally to the group, not letting her face give away anything she was feeling. Jasper on the other hand was all about expressing his emotions and jumped up onto the ledge of the fountain and swung his arm around Raven's shoulder before shouting, "Guess who made an ass out of themselves in front of THE hot chick!" Raven locked eyes with Clarke and let out a squark of laughter, Clarke winced at the sound.

Here we go.

"Let me guess, hot girl reappeared and gave you a free ticket to sit on her face and you lost your sense of speech and passed out?" Raven was tossing ideas like they were rabbits out of hats and had that giddy twinkle in her eye. Octavia, who was sat between Raven's legs, giggled at that and raised her hand to contribute. "Or even better, you barfed all over her because you're insanely hungover!" Raven high-fived her on the solid effort and Bellamy piped up with his two cents.

"Ooh I got one! You drew a picture of her and hid it in your porn stash but you accidentally packed that instead of your school books and she found them!" Jasper laughed at Bellamy's suggestion and high-fived him while Octavia and Raven rolled their eyes at his one track mind.

Clarke stood there facing the group and couldn't help but smile, they sure knew how to ease the burn of making an asshat of yourself in front of insanely hot women. She plopped herself down next to Octavia who turned to her, "So?! Who wins?!" giddiness in her voice and fire in her eyes Clarke knew that Octavia wanted to take the money on this one.

"None of you do," everyone groaned at that and Bellamy shook his head in sadness muttering to himself, "I was so close." Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends before continuing, "I was walking out of class and hot chick bumped INTO ME." Octavia and Raven gasped at that. "She so wants your dick Clarke." "Hop on her dick Clarke." they said simultaneously.

High-fiving each other yet again Octavia took the lead. "Seriously dude she bumped into you? After eye-fucking you last night along with the fact you made a complete ass of yourself in front of her, it's meant to be." Raven made an attempt to sing what Clarke thought was the Titanic theme but it could have been anything because the high pitch noise was giving her another headache.

"Guys what the fuck happened last night?" everyone exchanged glances with each other, smirking like there was a joke that Clarke didn't know about. "Guys come on please." she pressed on before Bellamy gave in.

"Okay okay princess you got really wasted," Clarke proceeded to bury her face in her hands, waiting for the inevitable embarrassing stories to come, "you started ranting and raving about hot chick with 'a fuckable jawline' and danced on the beer pong table which then proceeded to crash under your weight." letting out a long and loud groan Clarke lifted her face from her hands. "I don't know if I want to hear anymore."

"That's where we got you covered space girl." Jasper said teasingly before motioning for Clarke to get his phone out of her pocket, she squeaked before quickly digging out Jasper's phone and handing it to him, eager to see how much of an ass she'd made of herself in front of hot girl.

"Oh lordy you're going to like this princess." Raven giggled from beside Jasper which earned her a glare from Clarke which stopped her laughter short. "Hey you're the one who did it!" she protested, raising her hands in surrender. Clarke rolled her eyes before returning her attention back to Jasper's phone where a video was displayed and the play button begging to be pressed. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she pressed play.

Sure enough there was Clarke standing on the table tennis table, red solo cup in hand and her Hooter's shirt rolled up halfway exposing her stomach. Already cringing at her past self Clarke persevered through the rest of the video.

" _I'm not even that drunk!" hiccup. "I just love you guys so much," hiccup. "and can you believe how hot that girl is-oh my god this is my favourite song!" Fergalicious was playing through the speakers and Clarke then proceeded to jump up and down on the unstable table tennis table, a few seconds went by and the table proceeded to snap in half, Clarke falling through the middle and landing on her ass. Jasper giggles can be heard from behind the camera, "Princess get up! Hot chick is watching!" this seemed to strike a cord in Clarke because she was on her feet in record time and brushing off imaginary dust from her clothes._

 _She noticed Jasper filming and marched over to him to kiss the camera directly and whispering, "She has the most fuckable jawline I've ever seen." and running off camera behind Jasper._

The video ended there and Clarke thought, well it wasn't as bad as she thought, Jasper seemed to have read her mind because he swiped to the left and sure enough there was another video of her. Before Clarke could make any remark Jasper pressed play for her and she really wish he hadn't.

" _Welcome everyone to my day in the life of Clarke Griffin." they were now in the kitchen and Clarke had a bottle of what seemed to be tequila and a shot glass in hand. "We're just going to set this glass down," placing the shot glass down on the counter and Jasper's camerawork zoomed in on it before zooming out again, "and we're going to have a fucking fantastic time with this bottle here." raising the bottle and kissing it Clarke then proceeded to messily pour a shot, half of the tequila running off the counter and onto the floor._

 _Grabbing the glass and downing the shot Clarke made a scene of gagging and coughing before finally giving the thumbs up. Just as she was about to pour another shot another body entered the kitchen._

Clarke's eyes widened at who the person was.

" _Ayeeeee look who's here Jasper!" Clarke made her way over to hot girl and grabbed her arm, tugging her gently towards where Jasper was standing, when they came to a stand still she presented the girl to the camera. "Jasper I would like you to meet fuckable jawline hottie!"_

"Fuck me sideways." Clarke gasped before placing a hand over her mouth to stop from inhaling a fly. Raven, Bellamy and Octavia were pissing themselves by now at the video and at Clarke's reactions, they just couldn't get enough of it.

 _The girl smiled and waved at the camera, eyebrow raised in it's what seemed permanent position, Clarke continued on with her drunken rambling. "It's a new year, new college, new place and new hot chicks Jasper, like seriously look," she motioned to the girl's face and just stared for what seemed like years before continuing, "she's just a work of art and like that jawline goddamn." she said dreamily, swaying around from her position, arm now wrapped around the girl's shoulders._

 _Jasper continued to laugh at Clarke's demise the whole time and the girl smirked at Clarke before finally speaking. "Your jawline ain't that bad either sweetheart." she flirted before swiping a kiss to Clarke's cheek and untangling herself from Clarke's drunken embrace. She sent a wink to the camera and picked up the tequila bottle and placed it in the fridge before leaving the kitchen. Clarke watched her go and only turned back until she was positive the girl was gone. "I'm going to fuck her one day." she said before laughing at herself and hugging Jasper._

The video thankfully ended and Clarke wanted to dig a hole and hide in it forever. She actually spoke to hot girl, got a kiss from hot girl, admitted to wanting to fuck the hot girl and couldn't remember any of it. Jasper pocketed his phone again and glanced at his friends and the smirks they had all over their faces. That's why she asked how I was feeling, flirty even when she bumped into me, she remembered last night perfectly. Was she even drunk? Clarke continued to question everything in the universe and was snapped out from Octavia clicking in her face.

"Ground control to major Tom, do you copy?" she laughed before shaking her head at Clarke's behaviour. Looking at all her friends Clarke rose quickly from her seat at the fountain.

"Guys what the fuck do I do!? Like she bumped into me not 10 minutes ago and I made an ass of myself again and she knows I want to fuck her and like I openly admitted to stalking her jawline and oh my god I can't show my face around campus because everyone will think I'm a drunken whore!" throwing her arms up in frustration and letting them hit her thighs Clarke started pacing. The gang remained quiet and watched her rationalise her situation.

"Maybe she was just being super friendly and thought that I had some disability, heck maybe it's not the same person!" she paused, "Maybe she has a twin and the twin went and told her everything but the twin isn't here today and I haven't made that much of an ass of myself!" she turned to her friends for support on that one but was met by a chorus of laughter.

"You really have lost it haven't you princess?" Bellamy laughed, holding his stomach as if his intestines were about to fall out. Clarke tipped her head at her friends and asked, "Do you think she'll remember this forever?" and to which the all replied in what she would call typical high school fashion, "Duuuuuuuh"

Laughing at herself and her friends Clarke slumped back down onto the fountain seat next to Jasper's legs. "I solemnly swear that I'm never drinking again." she raised her hand as if she was pledging to the Bible and Bellamy laughed before interjecting, "Guess you're not coming to my party next week than." Clarke pouted at that, even though she didn't remember the night she still had fun, from what she remembered in the sober parts.

"Just come anyways and be the DD." he offered. "I was the DD last time Bell and I got the most wasted!" shrugging his shoulders she could tell he was out of advice. "How did we get home by the way?" she asked Octavia who nodded her head to Jasper, "He walked you home while I went with Lincoln." she wiggled her eyebrows at the last part of her sentence and Clarke smacked her forehead.

"Of course! Lincoln fill me in on all the dirty details!" she said excitedly, she didn't have another lecture until 2 so she had a ton of free time. Bellamy and Jasper took this as their cue to leave, "Definitely not staying around for that." Bellamy said before kissing Octavia on the forehead and ruffling Clarke's hair and throwing his backpack on. Jasper agreed and picked up his books before nodding his goodbyes to the girls and the two of them took off for the Trikru wing.

"Come on O spill the details!" Octavia sat there basking in the attention before Raven tapped the back of her head and signalled for her to indeed spill the beans. Octavia got the message and squished herself in-between the two girls.

"Okay okay jeez ladies!" she mock protested before continuing quickly, "So when the party ended he took me back to his dorm, his roommate was out for the night he said, and you know one thing led to another and DOT DOT DOT!" she exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face.

Clarke and Raven locked eyes before proceeding to push Octavia off the seat, causing the girl to fall onto the cemented area surrounding the fountain. "Hey! That's the last time I tell you guys anything!" she glared at the two before raising herself back onto the seat. "You didn't tell us anything that's our issue!" Clarke argued to which Raven agreed before laughing at Octavia's furrowed brow before she finally caved and told them what REALLY happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baby can't you see? I'm calling! A guy like you should wear a warning!" Clarke clenched her jaw and continued to focus on her textbook, desperately praying that some of the information would bypass Raven's singing and go into her brain. It had been a few weeks since Clarke had made an ass out of herself in front of fuckable jawline hottie, 2 weeks full of long eye-contact during classes and running in the opposite direction whenever she saw the girl on campus.

It was Friday night and the merry men were restless, there had been news of a rival fraternity fighting for the crown of, 'King of The Campus', which consisted of throwing the best parties and managing to be alive the next day. Bellamy was the front runner, even though term had just started and everyone was drowning in homework, he managed to throw a party every weekend and the whole student body proceeded show up. Seemed like everyone was keen on drowning their sorrows which helped Bellamy gain a reputation of 'King of The Campus' Clarke was amused by the competition that the fraternities had, a guy named John Murphy was challenging Bellamy, putting it all over Facebook and hanging flyers all over campus promoting his parties.

"Too high can't come down, losing my head, spinning round and round," Raven seemed to have noticed how her horrible singing was effecting Clarke's ability to study and jumped onto her bed to sing the next line, "do you feel me now?" winking suggestively at the girl before kissing her on the cheek and spinning around to join Octavia in her attempt at tabletop dancing.

"Come on princess you know you want to come out with us!" Bellamy shouted over the music blaring from Jasper's portable speakers, when the gang had asked Clarke if she wanted to hang out she assumed they'd meant movie night, maybe a bit of studying. However when they crashed through her door, already half drunk, she knew that Bellamy had to be behind the hangout arrangement. "Bell I have to study! You know I never do anything in class," she whined before quickly averting her eyes from Raven and Octavia as their drunken grinding became more than PG rated.

"Because you're too busy eye-fucking jawline hottie," Bellamy teased before punching Clarke on the arm lightly and letting out a wolf howl, everyone joined in and soon enough Clarke's dorm was filled with various octaves of wolf howls and her drunk friends stumbling all over the place.

"She'll be there tonight you know." Clarke's eyes widened at that, fuckable jawline hottie will be at the party? She almost threw her book across the room and bolted out of the room...almost. Bellamy must have noticed the subtle change in her mood because he continued on with buttering her up.

"Think about it Griffin, you could be with her like Raven and Octavia are with each other right now," he whispered mischievously and nodded his head over to the pair who were dancing quite closely and laughing at the ridiculous dance moves Jasper and Monty were doing. "all you got to do is let go a little and help me beat Murphy." Clarke rolled her eyes at the boy, of course, Bellamy had his eye on the prize which was the crown.

"So what's the deal for tonight? Why are all of you so keen to get me out?" she shouted to the others who in turn, lowered the music so it was a gentle hum in the background, they'd changed to, "Baby One More Time." clearly Monty was handling the music selection tonight. Raven and Octavia broke away from each other to run and jump onto Clarke's bed, causing all of her textbooks to fly onto the floor.

"There's two parties on tonight Clarke! Two!" they high-fived each other and Octavia picked up where Raven left off, "John Murphy has issued the biggest challenge to Bellamy Blake of his entire life!" she stopped jumping on the bed to land in Clarke's lap.

"He threw his party at the exact same time and across the street from us, he wants a war!" Bellamy shouted before getting up and chest bumping Miller.

"So what's the plan?" Clarke questioned, still not understanding her friend's eagerness to leave the dorm. Octavia retracted herself out of Clarke's lap and stood up and offered Raven her hand, "The plan is to throw the best party of all time!" Raven grabbed her hand and stopped her jumping on the bed and came down to the floor.

"We're gonna kick his ass Griffin, it's going to be the biggest party on campus to date!" Raven stumbled around the room before making her way to the mini kitchen and finding some shot glasses from the cupboard.

"We know for a fact that half of the campus is at his party right now and the other half is at Bellamy's party, across the street." Monty added before joining Raven in the kitchen and opening the fridge to find some alcohol. Doing a fist pump in success he pulled out a bottle of vodka from the fridge and Clarke felt her stomach lurch at the sight of it, her body still hadn't forgiven her for drowning it in alcohol only a few weeks ago.

Raising herself off the bed she was met with curious eyes from everyone in the room, "So are we planning on getting the WHOLE campus into Bellamy's party?" she questioned looking at everyone around the room and she saw the glint in their eyes, they knew they'd gotten her attention.

"That's the aim space girl," Jasper said walking up to her and throwing an arm over her shoulders, "Bellamy Blake is going to go down-"

"Not for the first time." Raven snickered.

"-as the KING OF CAMPUS!" Jasper shouted before jumping up and down and turning the music up, the room was flooded with Britney Spears yet again and Clarke couldn't help but smile at that. Her guilty pleasure had always been Britney and she now knew why Monty was so keen on playing her tonight, he knew all her weak spots.

"My loneliness is killing me now, don't you know I still believe?" the group sung along dramatically, throwing themselves around the room, "That you will be here and give me a siiiiiign! Hit me baby one more time!" Clarke couldn't help herself and joined in with the group as Monty poured the 4 shots while swaying his hips.

College had turned her brain into mush, between her staring contests with fuckable jawline hottie and trying to cram everything into her brain at 4 in the morning, Clarke was exhausted. She vowed that she'd never drink again ever since she'd broken that table tennis table and ruined her chances of ever getting laid but her friends were really making it look tempting.

"My loneliness is killing me and I must confess I still believe, when I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a siggggn hit me baby one more time!" the others continued to sing the rest of the song jumping up and down as Monty pushed a shot glass to Clarke and giving her a cheeky smile, "Go on gorgeous, let's get fucked up!" he cheered before raising his glass to Griffin, who in turn clinked her glass with his before downing the shot together. The song ended and the gang roared and cheered.

"Let's get this party started!" Bellamy shouted, grabbing Clarke by the shoulder and shaking her. "Let's do this Blake." she shouted back with just as much enthusiasm which earned her a cheer from her friends. Monty poured Clarke another shot as Octavia and Miller downed the other two. Once Monty had filled the glass to the brim he gave it to Clarke. "To fuckable jawline hottie!" he chanted and the group erupted in more fits of howls and laughter. Clarke blushed before downing the shot and cheering with her friends.

* * *

Clarke really underestimated how extreme the party they were attending was going to be, she thought that her friends were over exaggerating when they said that "half the campus" is at Murphy's party and the other half at Bellamy's. But when they walked into Murphy's party, which was really in full swing, Clarke immediately lost her hold on Raven's hand and was thrown into an ocean of bodies, she was swept away helplessly from her friends and she shook her head at the severity of the situation.

She continued to let herself be dragged before finally finding an opening, well a door handle slammed into her back, so she quickly grasped the handle and with the help of the bodies surrounding her she was thrown into the, what she prayed, was an empty room.

She landed flat on her ass before she quickly scrambled to slam the door shut and lean her back against it, letting out a breath she looked around the room and saw that it was a bedroom. Queen-sized bed on the far right wall and a walk in wardrobe in the left corner in front of her. She saw that the walls were painted a light blue and that clothes were scattered all over the floor. It was only then that Clarke heard the sound of a shower and how it abruptly turned off upon her arrival. Pushing herself off the door Clarke cautiously walked around the room. She deducted that the shower was located in a bathroom within the walk-in wardrobe, who sets up these houses?

She looked at the pictures that were on the walls and didn't recognise the boys posing with the a keg at what appeared to be a toga party. She looked in closely at one photo and saw that in fact she was in John Murphy's room, he had numerous photos of himself on the bedside table, Clarke rolled her eyes at the boy's clear infatuation with himself and continued to look at the photos scattered amongst the wall.

"Hello?" nearly jumping out of her skin Clarke turned around quickly and found herself face to face with a girl.

Not just any girl.

Fuckable jawline hottie was standing in front of her clad only in a towel that reached mid thigh. Her hair was wet from the shower and thrown over her right shoulder and Clarke's eyes followed the water droplets that fell graciously from her hair and in-between her breasts.

"You alright there Griffin?" blue eyes snapped to hazel and Clarke felt herself gulp audibly.

How did she know her name?

"We have class together and your friends are quite loud, not to mention your generous introduction at Blake's party a few weeks ago." the girl giggled and Clarke felt herself mentally face palm, apparently she had asked her question out loud.

"Uh hi." Clarke offered awkwardly and cringed more than she thought was humanly possible, why did the earth open up and swallow her whole now? Jawline hottie still remained standing in front of Clarke, a permanent smug smirk plastered on her face. Seconds that felt like hours ticked by and Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat.

"So what are you doing showering at a party?" she nervously looked around the room trying her best to not ogle the other girl's chest too greatly. "Came back from hockey practice late and someone spilled beer on my clothes." jawline hottie offered before proceeding to rummage around in the walk-in wardrobe.

Clarke frowned her eyes at that, isn't this John Murphy's room?

"Isn't this Murphy's room?" she voiced her thoughts, confusion lacing her voice and her brow.

"Yeah it is." the girl simply offered before finally pulling a shirt off the coat rack and pulling the door closed and proceeded to change. Clarke's mouth immediately dried at the thought of the brunette changing and knowing that only a piece of wood separated her eyes from the sight. She quickly ran her hands down her shirt, ironing out the imaginary creases, it was then that she looked down at her outfit.

She decided to go for something a bit more sexy than what she wore last time. A black halter top that tied up with a ribbon behind her neck, a red mini skirt and white high heels. She had put on the outfit with every intention of catching someone's eye, she had defended to her friends that it wasn't for the very girl that was behind the door but she knew they could see right through her lie when she blushed at the thought of her.

Trying to contain her hormones she cautiously sat on the bed and tried to come up with an excuse as to why she hadn't left the room yet. "It's pretty crazy out there." she offered lamely and the other girl didn't respond for a few seconds, Clarke's anxiety started to build at being in such an awkward and random situation.

"I heard there's a competition going on tonight." jawline hottie's voice was muffled through the door for a moment before she reemerged clad only in a long grey shirt and panties. Clarke audibly gulped at the sight and quickly averted her eyes and tried to remember what the girl had offered back to her in conversation. "Oh yeah, battle for the king of campus or something, I gotta tell you that Murphy is in for a challenge." Clarke laughed to herself before tensing slightly when the brunette proceeded to walk slowly to her, like an animal stalking its prey.

"Ah so I see you're in favour of the famous Bellamy Blake this evening." the girl laughed before bypassing Clarke and reaching for her jeans on the floor next to the door. "Well yeah he's one of my best friends and I've seen him get competitive." the conversation seemed to settle into a more comfortable and friendly area and Clarke felt herself relax a bit more.

The bass of whatever song that was playing outside the room thumped loudly and Clarke swore she could see some of the photo frames on Murphy's bedside table shake a little. She checked the time on her phone, thankful for the fact that the only skirt that she owned had pockets, and saw that the night was still young, it had only just hit 9pm and she could feel the butterflies turn into helicopters within her stomach.

"How do I look?" the teasing voice called from her right, near the walk-in wardrobe, and for the second time in a span of 5 minutes Clarke gulped. Fuckable jawline hottie stood there clad in the long grey shirt, tied up at the side courtesy of a hair-tie, acid wash jeans and black combat boots. The whole look screamed lesbian in Clarke's eyes and she felt her heart skip a beat at the possibility.

"Amazing." she breathed out and immediately wished she could take back the words but seeing the slight blush creep onto the brunette's face made herself grateful for her blabber mouth. "So you going to head back out there?" the girl asked before pocketing her phone that was on the bed next to Clarke.

"Y-yeah totally, need to help rally the troops and such." Clarke laughed before lifting herself up and avoiding the mystery girl's eyes, seriously if she looked into those eyes one more time she would put her foot into her mouth and swallow it whole.

"Am I gonna be one of those troops?" the girl shamelessly flirted with Clarke and made no attempt of moving from her position standing next to Clarke. "Well if you're gonna one of the troops you need a name that I can call you by." Clarke recovered smoothly and mentally fist pumped at the game she was starting to recover.

The brunette tilted her head to the side slightly before tapping one slender finger on her chin as if to show that she was thinking deeply about Clarke's proposition. She licked her lips cautiously before leaning in a bit closer which in turn caused Clarke to hold her breath with anticipation.

"I think fuckable jawline hottie is suitable enough." the girl offered with a shit eating grin before brushing past Clarke gently and opening the door and disappearing into the sea of people. Clarke stood there stunned, did that really just happen? She took a breath that she didn't know she needed and spun around to the door that the mysterious woman had just walked out of. She could hear Drake blasting through the speakers and wiped a hand down her face, mindful of the fresh makeup that had just been applied. She had a mission, to help create the best party in history, but her mind was otherwise occupied with a certain brunette.

Shaking her head at herself she felt her phone vibrate from her skirt pocket and slipped it out quickly to see a message from Raven.

 **Grease Monkey [9:15pm]: Griffin wtf where are u? Time to kick Murphy** **'** **s ass in dis party bizness.**

Clarke laughed at the girl's text and quickly typed out a response before pocketing the phone again and going out the same door fuckable jawline hottie had exited just moments before. As she opened the door she was immediately hit with the smell of sweat and alcohol. She knew she should feel disgusted by the smell but she found a sense of comfort in it. Taking a deep breath she threw herself into the throng of people.

 **Princess Of Pussy [9:16pm]: Sorry was occupied but don** **'** **t worry, your girl is coming to the rescue.**

* * *

"Baby I like your style!" upon hearing the familiar song fill Bellamy's speakers the whole room erupted into a roar of happiness. Clarke was well into her sixth shot of vodka and her third beer and the effects of the standard drinks were obvious as hell. In the past three hours they had managed to migrate people from Murphy's party to Bellamy's, the host in question had disappeared for the last thirty minutes, leaving Clarke on party duty.

In some alternate universe Clarke would be fit enough to look after a raging party with two hundred plus people, although it was this reality she was stuck in and 'One Dance' had been replaced with 'Work' and Clarke knew that's when the party was going to hit the deck. She was glad that she had decided to sit on the kitchen counter instead of standing because the room was spinning.

"You good there princess?" Raven saddled up on the kitchen counter next to Clarke, she always knew how to handle her drinks better and Clarke was envious of how composed Raven seemed to be at the moment. "How are you not drunk?" Clarke slurred before taking a sip of her beer.

Raven shrugged and offered simply, "Perks of having an alcoholic father I guess." She scanned the room for any potential danger and when she landed her eyes back on Clarke again she noticed that the happy drunk had been replaced with wistful and depressed drunk.

"Clarke come on don't be like that." she scoffed while throwing her arm around the girl's shoulders, Clarke pout deepened and the crease in her brow appeared. "I just f-feel so bad that we couldn't h-help." Clarke hiccuped before taking a longer swig of her beer, almost as if the bitter taste would wash away the bile that was crawling up her throat.

Raven stayed silent, letting Rihanna's vocals surround them in a cocoon before she spoke again.

"Shit happens Clarke, sometimes parents are just not meant to be parents but it's over now. It's been a long time so let's just leave it in the past." she squeezed the blonde's shoulders before placing a kiss on her temple and hopping off the kitchen counter. She was desperate to throw herself into the throng of people and forget about the conversation but just as she was about to leave Clarke grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

Due to Clarke's state of mind and the fact Raven was off balance the pull was harder than expected and caused Raven to spin around and land herself between Clarke's legs that were hanging off the counter. She found herself face to face with her best friend.

Clarke could sense that there was something more than Raven wasn't telling her, gently placing the beer bottle next to her she lifted both of her hands to her best friend's cheeks.

"W-what is it? Something happened?" she questioned, another hiccuping taking over her body. Raven stood there for a few moments, Clarke's hands still cupping her face, she had averted her eyes from Clarke and now seemed extremely interested on the cabinet behind the blonde.

"D-dad called." she let out quietly. Clarke's eyes widened, she sat there in shock. Her brain felt like it was an ocean, the alcohol swimming around, making everything seem surreal. At the moment it felt like the Bermuda Triangle had swallowed Raven's confession whole and Clarke didn't know what to do. So she went with her gut instinct.

"I'll never let anyone h-hurt you again Reyes." Clarke whispered, the hiccups still persisting and the smell of alcohol on her breath. Raven clenched her jaw and nodded at the promise, her past was definitely rocky but so was anyone's, she just chose to suppress rather than deal. Not realising her eyes were closed until she felt Clarke's hand swipe away a tear that had fallen. Raven's eyes fluttered open and stared into the Clarke's, hoping that the blue ocean behind the eyes would sweep her away at this moment.

Clarke had a look in her eyes and before Raven could react she felt wet lips connect with hers. She stood there, arms in the air, not sure what was happening and suddenly feeling rather intoxicated herself. Clarke moved slowly against the brunette, kissing her so gently it felt like a whisper against her lips.

Finally closing her eyes and resting her hands on Clarke's hips she finally responded to the kiss, kissing the blonde just as softly back. It wasn't the first time the two had shared a kiss between them, it normally happened like this. Drunk and caught up in the moment but it had never been done out of pure love and comfort, it made Raven's chest fill warmth and she gripped Clarke closer.

They stood there for a few moments, slowly kissing each other, the world around them falling away until someone knocked an empty beer bottle on the floor which startled both of them and caused them to jump apart as if they'd been burned. Raven spun around to see who had stumbled into their moment, her arms stretched out onto the counter behind her as if to shield Clarke.

Upon seeing it was Octavia who had interrupted the moment Raven had relaxed considerably. Octavia seemed to be coming down from the high of the party herself and could see the tension in the air between her and the two girls in front of her. She would normally joke in a situation like this, seeing Clarke and Raven look like deer in headlights was always prime black mail material but sensing that something deeper had happened she opted to slowly approach them, a worried look written all over her face.

"What happened Ray?" she placed her hand on the girl's arm and Raven felt tears form in her eyes, Octavia had always been able to read her like a book. She was the first one to find out about Raven's family life, no matter how friendly and pristine it had looked on the outside, the inside life was very much a dark place.

"Dad called."

Octavia's eyes locked with Clarke's instantly and she knew the other girl understood the severity of the situation, no matter how drunk she was.

"Let's go." Clarke said before gently pushing Raven forward into Octavia's arms and hopping off the counter, the seriousness of the situation was sobering her up quicker than she thought but her body was taking time to follow her brain's progress.

She stumbled as she stood behind Raven, closing her eyes to regain some composure, she looked back at Octavia, the brunette was cradling the tanned girl in her arms, hot tears silently rolling down Raven's face. They had a silent agreement between them and Octavia shifted Raven in her arms.

"Alright sweetheart, let's hit the deck, Clarke we'll see you back at the dorm, okay?" she requested quietly, aware of how fragile Raven was right now.

It seemed as if Clarke's high dropped from cloud nine down to the pits of hell in a matter of one song. "Sure yeah o-of course." she cringed at the still prevalent hiccups and watched as Octavia led Raven through the throng of people.

"Fuck." she half shouted before turning around and slamming her hands on the counter. Of course. Of fucking course Raven's dad had to call, after everything was going so well for the mechanic and she was finally mending. She licked her lips and saw a bottle of vodka discarded, not bothering with a shot glass, Clarke grabbed the bottle and took a swig. Immediately she regretted it as she coughed up her guts and felt the burn boil her insides.

Taking a few deep breaths and closing her eyes she tried to grasp her bearings. She had to be there for Raven. Fuck. This situation is so fucked up. She was just glad that Octavia hadn't reacted the way she did the the first time she saw her and Raven hooking up. Needless to say, the first time she walked in on the two girls drunkenly grouping each other it ended in a lot of screaming and then teasing for the past years of their life.

It wasn't like Clarke felt anything more than friends for Raven but when they were drunk they just always seem to end up with their tongues in each other's mouthes. Of course it only really happened when there was a hefty amount of liquor in their system but that never changed their friendship. That's why they had grown close as teenagers, Raven was the most open and honest person out there, she told things how they were and never let anyone down.

That's why Clarke can't help but feel guilt stab into her chest. Why didn't she ever notice the signs earlier? She thought back to when they were in high school, Raven's mother died of cancer the year that Raven moved to Arkadia High, it came out of left field and no one ever anticipated it. Raven didn't know about it until her mum only had a few months left to live, their family was broken when Samantha died. Raven stopped coming out with them, only attended school and never spoke to anyone. Her dad, Benito, he took it harder than everyone expected, alcohol seemed to be the only thing that made him feel something other than grief.

He lost his job causing Raven to juggle a few part time jobs to support the house and his ever-growing alcoholic addiction. There would be times when she would appear at Clarke's doorstep at 3am, drenched from the rain and mascara running down her face accompanied by a fresh bruise across her cheek but Clarke never asked. She wanted Raven to tell her what was going on when she was ready.

The gang remained fairly oblivious, they all tried to comfort Raven but it had ended in a lot of shouting and pushing away whenever the topic of her mother had come up. She seemed to have lost a considerable amount of weight and that resulted in her having pizza at Clarke's house most nights. Raven to this day doesn't blame them for not realising anything sooner, it was more or less the embarrassment and her pride that kept everything a secret for so long.

It was only when Octavia came over to Raven's house one day that the situation became clear as day. Raven was running out of the house just as Octavia knocked on the door, split lip and tears down her face, it seemed as a lightbulb went off in Octavia's head and then from that day on Raven crashed at the Blake residence. Benito didn't care much, he had lost his wife of thirty years so losing someone else just made him more numb.

Clarke quickly took another swig of the vodka bottle when she remembered the night that Raven finally told them what was going on. Octavia had known but kept it quiet, letting Raven deal with it herself. But Clarke can remember so vividly when she was at the Blake residence and Raven finally broke down and confessed how Benito used to beat her and make her feel worthless, make out as if she killed her mother because of the stress of raising her. The guilt that Clarke felt was unbearable, she knew her friend was hurting but she didn't do anything to help.

She quickly swiped at her eyes when she felt tears emerging. No. She would not make this about herself. Benito had called and he hadn't spoken to Raven in over three years. She had to be there for Raven. On that thought she left the bottle by itself and headed for the door, stumbling as she moved through the groups of people.

"Princess! Where are you going?" Bellamy shouted through a group of people, pushing many drunken bodies out of the way to make his way to Clarke. He was more drunk than Clarke and she could tell that he wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Not wanting to put a dampener on his night or draw any more attention to Raven she opted to lie.

"It's like midnight Bell, I gotta jet." she mentally high-fived herself at forming a coherent sentence without any hiccups and leaned up to give her brother a kiss on the cheek. She knew that he wasn't her real brother but the way they had grown, they were family and family was always there for each other. She knew she had to make her way back to the dorms quickly because she had hung back for so long.

"But fuckable jawline hottie has just rocked up!" he shouted over the new song that had entered the room, Clarke recognised that it was 'Ass' by Big Sean and had to push down the sense of excitement at the thought of the mysterious woman and her favourite song playing. "I'm going to have to give this one a miss Blake, got somewhere I need to be."

"You got another girl waiting for you or something?" the boy slurred with a wolfish grin upon his face. She chuckled at him before giving him a quick hug, "I really have to go Bell but please don't die." she reminded him before pulling to leave.

Suddenly remembering something she spun back into his arms, still hanging in the air from hugging her seconds ago.

"Where did you go? You like disappeared for fucking hours." it must have been hours right? Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion, time had no meaning to her right now. Bellamy answered with yet another cheeky smile and a shrug of his shoulders before kissing Clarke on her temple. "It'll be one hell of a story tomorrow, that's all I'm saying." he laughed before detaching from Clarke and leaving her along amongst the bodies of her peer group.

She felt herself smile at his actions, he was always known to do something that had the school talking and if she was honest she wondered what he could possibly pull off this late into the night. As she proceeded to make her way to the front door yet again her phone buzzed in her pocket, quickly swiping it out she saw it was a message from Octavia.

 **Bestfriend I Would Bang If She Was Gay [00:39am]: Back in the dorm with Reyes, where the fuck are you?**

 **Clarke** **'** **My Prison Wife** **'** **Griffin [00:39am]: Was saying bye to bell, be there in like 5 mins.**

She squinted at the screen and realised that her typing was a solid 10/10 considering the room was still on a constant merry-go-round. Quickly pocketing her phone she reached the front door and exited into the cool breeze. The breeze blew over her and Clarke stood there for a moment, basking in the gentle hum of the bass inside the house behind her. She could see a few people passed out of the front lawn and couples making out against trees. She let herself smile at the happiness that surrounded her and could only hope that Raven was okay.

Across the street was her building and she could see that a majority of the dorm room lights were off but a few still on. The night sky was filled with stars and the moon was glowing, it was moments like these that Clarke wish she could savour. Freeze it like an ice cube and put it on her tongue and let it melt away, filling her body with calm coolness but alas she couldn't do that and Raven's family was in trouble.

Shaking her head clear of her thoughts she made way to the dorm building across the street, preparing herself for whatever may come.


End file.
